Quinpirole
Quinpirole is a synthetic compound that acts as a dopamine D2/D3 receptor agonist. See also *Dopamine agonists References *Acquas, E., Fenu, S., Loddo, P., & Di Chiara, G. (1999). A within-subjects microdialysis/behavioural study of the role of striatal acetylcholine in D-sub-1-dependent turning: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 103(2) Sep 1999, 219-228. *Akhisaroglu, M., Kurtuncu, M., Manev, H., & Uz, T. (2005). Diurnal rhythms in quinpirole-induced locomotor behaviors and striatal D2/D3 receptor levels in mice: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 80(3) Mar 2005, 371-377. *Amato, D., Milella, M. S., Badiani, A., & Nencini, P. (2006). Compulsive-like effects of repeated administration of quinpirole on drinking behavior in rats: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 172(1) Jul 2006, 1-13. *Amato, D., Milella, M. S., Badiani, A., & Nencini, P. (2006). "Compulsive-like effects of repeated administration of quinpirole on drinking behavior in rats": Erratum: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 175(2) Dec 2006, 425-426. *Amato, D., Milella, M. S., Badiani, A., & Nencini, P. (2007). Compulsive-like effects of quinpirole on drinking behavior in rats are inhibited by substituting ethanol for water: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 177(2) Feb 2007, 340-346. *Amato, D., Muller CP, Badiani A. Increased drinking after intra-striatal injection of the dopamine D2/D3 receptor agonist quinpirole in the rat. Psychopharmacology May 13. *Andersen, S. L., & Gazzara, R. A. (1994). The development of D-sub-2 autoreceptor-mediated modulation of K-super(+)-evoked dopamine release in the neostriatum: Developmental Brain Research Vol 78(1) Mar 1994, 123-130. *Andringa, G., Vermeulen, R. J., Drukarch, B., Renier, W. O., Stoof, J. C., & Cools, A. R. (1999). The validity of the pretreated, unilaterally MPTP-treated monkey as a model of Parkinson's disease: A detailed behavioural analysis of the therapeutic and undesired effects of the D2 agonist quinpirole and the D1 agonist SKF 81297: Behavioural Pharmacology Vol 10(2) Mar 1999, 163-173. *Arnsten, A. F. T., Cai, J. X., Steere, J. C., & Goldman-Rakic, P. S. (1995). Dopamine D2 receptor mechanisms contribute to age-related cognitive decline: The effects of quinpirole on memory and motor performance in monkeys: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 15(5, Pt 1) May 1995, 3429-3439. *Basso, A. M., Gallagher, K. B., Bratcher, N. A., Brioni, J. D., Moreland, R. B., Hsieh, G. C., et al. (2005). Antidepressant-Like Effect of D-sub(2/3) Receptor-, but not D-sub-4 Receptor-Activation in the Rat Forced Swim Test: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 30(7) Jul 2005, 1257-1268. *Ben-Pazi, A., Szechtman, H., & Eilam, D. (2001). The morphogenesis of motor rituals in rats treated chronically with the dopamine agonist quinpirole: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 115(6) Dec 2001, 1301-1317. *Brock, J. W., & Ashby, C. R., Jr. (1996). Evidence for genetically mediated dysfunction of the central dopaminergic system in the stargazer rat: Psychopharmacology Vol 123(2) Jan 1996, 199-205. *Brodie, M. S., & Bunney, E. B. (1996). Serotonin potentiates dopamine inhibition of ventral tegmental area neurons in vitro: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 76(3) Sep 1996, 2077-2082. *Brown, R. W., Flanigan, T. J., Thompson, K. N., Thacker, S. K., Schaefer, T. L., & Williams, M. T. (2004). Neonatal Quinpirole Treatment Impairs Morris Water Task Performance in Early Postweanling Rats: Relationship to Increases in Corticosterone and Decreases in Neurotrophic Factors: Biological Psychiatry Vol 56(3) Aug 2004, 161-168. *Brown, R. W., Gass, J. T., & Kostrzewa, R. M. (2002). Ontogenetic quinpirole treatments produce spatial memory deficits and enhance skilled reaching in adult rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 72(3) Jun 2002, 591-600. *Brown, R. W., Thompson, K. D., Thompson, K. N., Ward, J. J., Thacker, S. K., Williams, M. T., et al. (2004). Adulthood nicotine treatment alleviates behavioural impairments in rats neonatally treated with quinpirole: possible roles of acetylcholine function and neurotrophic factor expression: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 19(6) Mar 2004, 1634-1642. *Brown, R. W., Thompson, K. N., Click, I. A., Best, R. A. C., Thacker, S. K., & Perna, M. K. (2005). The effects of eticlopride on Morris water task performance in male and female rats neonatally treated with quinpirole: Psychopharmacology Vol 180(2) Jul 2005, 234-240. *Brus, R., Plech, A., & Kostrzewa, R. M. (1995). Enhanced quinpirole response in rats lesioned neonatally with 5,7-dihydroxytryptamine: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 50(4) Apr 1995, 649-653. *Brus, R., Szkilnik, R., & Kostrzewa, R. M. (1996). Nitric oxide (NO) and central dopamine (DA) D-sub-3 receptor reactivity to quinpirole in rats: Acta Neurobiologiae Experimentalis Vol 56(1) 1996, 15-19. *Byrnes, E. M., Abrams, D., & Bruno, J. P. (1994). Co-activation of D1- and D2-like receptors is unnecessary for stimulated motor behavior in rats depleted of dopamine during development: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 61(2) Apr 1994, 205-214. *Carr, K. D., Kim, G.-Y., & Cabeza de Vaca, S. (2001). Rewarding and locomotor-activating effects of direct dopamine receptor agonists are augmented by chronic food restriction in rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 154(4) Apr 2001, 420-428. *Chester, J. A., Mullins, A. J., Nguyen, C. H., Watts, V. J., & Meisel, R. L. (2006). Repeated quinpirole treatments produce neurochemical sensitization and associated behavioral changes in female hamsters: Psychopharmacology Vol 188(1) Sep 2006, 53-62. *Cheung, T. H. C., Bezzina, G., Body, S., Fone, K. C. F., Bradshaw, C. M., & Szabadi, E. (2007). Tolerance to the effect of 2,5-dimethoxy-4-iodoamphetamine (DOI) on free timing behaviour: Interaction between behavioural and pharmacological mechanisms: Psychopharmacology Vol 192(4) Jul 2007, 521-535. *Cheung, T. H. C., Bezzina, G., Hampson, C. L., Body, S., Fone, K. C. F., Bradshaw, C. M., et al. (2007). Effect of quinpirole on timing behaviour in the free-operant psychophysical procedure: Evidence for the involvement of D-sub-2 dopamine receptors: Psychopharmacology Vol 193(3) Aug 2007, 423-436. *Cioli, I., Caricati, A., & Nencini, P. (2000). Quinpirole- and amphetamine-induced hyperdipsia: Influence of fluid palatability and behavioral cost: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 109(1) Apr 2000, 9-18. *Cole, J. C., Field, M., Sumnall, H. R., & Goudie, A. J. (2007). Potentiation of olanzapine substitution in rats discriminating clozapine by the D-sub(2/3) agonist quinpirole: Behavioural Pharmacology Vol 18(3) May 2007, 185-190. *Cook, D. F., & Wirtshafter, D. (2000). Quinpirole attenuates the striatal immediate early gene expression, but not the hyperactivity, induced by the serotonin agonist RU-24969: Brain Research Vol 852(2) Jan 2000, 247-254. *Cooper, S. J., & Al-Naser, H. A. (2006). Dopaminergic control of food choice: Contrasting effects of SKF 38393 and quinpirole on high-palatability food preference in the rat: Neuropharmacology Vol 50(8) Jun 2006, 953-963. *Coscina, D. V., Currie, P. J., & Szechtman, H. (1998). Association of altered whole-body metabolism with locomotor sensitization induced by quinpirole: Physiology & Behavior Vol 63(5) Mar 1998, 755-761. *Crescimanno, G., Emmi, A., & Amato, G. (1998). Effects of intraaccumbens microinjections of quinpirole on head turning and circling movement in the rat: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 60(4) Aug 1998, 829-834. *Culm, K. E., Lugo-Escobar, N., Hope, B. T., & Hammer, R. P., Jr. (2004). Repeated quinpirole treatment increases cAMP-dependent protein kinase activity and CREB phosphorylation in nucleus accumbens and reverses quinpirole-induced sensorimotor gating deficits in rats: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 29(10) Oct 2004, 1823-1830. *Culver, K. E., Rosenfeld, J. M., & Szechtman, H. (2000). A switch mechanism between locomotion and mouthing implicated in sensitization to quinpirole in rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 151(2-3) Aug 2000, 202-210. *Culver, K. E., Rosenfeld, J. M., & Szechtman, H. (2002). Monoamine oxidase inhibitor-induced blockade of locomotor sensitization to quinpirole: Role of striatal dopamine uptake inhibition: Neuropharmacology Vol 43(3) Sep 2002, 385-393. *Culver, K. E., & Szechtman, H. (2003). Clorgyline-induced switch from locomotion to mouthing in sensitization to the dopamine D-sub-2/D-sub-3 agonist quinpirole in rats: Role of sigma and imidazoline I-sub-2 receptors: Psychopharmacology Vol 167(2) May 2003, 211-218. *Culver, K. E., & Szechtman, H. (2004). Hypophysectomy does not block sensitization to the dopamine agonist quinpirole or its modulation by the MAOI clorgyline: Hormones and Behavior Vol 45(1) Jan 2004, 23-30. *D'Aquila, P. S., Peana, A. T., Carboni, V., & Serra, G. (2000). Different effect of desipramine on locomotor activity in quinpirole-treated rats after repeated restraint and chronic mild stress: Journal of Psychopharmacology Vol 14(4) 2000, 347-352. *David, H. N., & Abraini, J. H. (2001). Differential modulation of the D1-like- and D-2 like dopamine receptor-induced locomotor responses by group II metabotropic glutamate receptors in the rat nucleus accumbens: Neuropharmacology Vol 41(4) Sep 2001, 454-463. *Dvorkin, A., Culver, K. E., & Szechtman, H. (2006). Differential effects of clorgyline on sensitization to quinpirole in rats tested in small and large environments: Psychopharmacology Vol 186(4) Jul 2006, 534-543. *Dvorkin, A., Perreault, M. L., & Szechtman, H. (2006). Development and temporal organization of compulsive checking induced by repeated injections of the dopamine agonist quinpirole in an animal model of obsessive-compulsive disorder: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 169(2) Apr 2006, 303-311. *Eguibar, J. R., Romero-Carbente, J. C., & Moyaho, A. (2003). Behavioral differences between selectively bred rats: D-sub-1 versus D-sub-2 receptors in yawning and grooming: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 74(4) Mar 2003, 827-832. *Einat, H., Einat, D., Allan, M., Talangbayan, H., & et al. (1996). Associational and nonassociational mechanisms in locomotor sensitization to the dopamine agonist quinpirole: Psychopharmacology Vol 127(2) Sep 1996, 95-101. *Einat, H., & Szechtman, H. (1993). Environmental modulation of both locomotor response and locomotor sensitization to the dopamine agonist quinpirole: Behavioural Pharmacology Vol 4(4) Aug 1993, 399-403. *Einat, H., & Szechtman, H. (1995). Perseveration without hyperlocomotion in a spontaneous alternation task in rats sensitized to the dopamine agonist quinpirole: Physiology & Behavior Vol 57(1) Jan 1995, 55-59. *Essman, W. D., McGonigle, P., & Lucki, I. (1993). Anatomical differentiation within the nucleus accumbens of the locomotor stimulatory actions of selective dopamine agonists and d-amphetamine: Psychopharmacology Vol 112(2-3) Sep 1993, 233-241. *Foley, K. A., Fudge, M. A., Kavaliers, M., & Ossenkopp, K.-P. (2006). Quinpirole-induced behavioral sensitization is enhanced by prior scheduled exposure to sucrose: A multi-variable examination of locomotor activity: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 167(1) Feb 2006, 49-56. *Franklin, S. R., & Tang, A. H. (1995). Dopamine agonists facilitate footshock-elicited locomotion in rats, and suppress lever-press responding for food: Psychopharmacology Vol 121(4) Oct 1995, 480-484. *Franklin, S. R., & Tang, A. H. (1996). Quinpirole-induced locomotor stimulation in rats develops rapid sensitization when combined with brief footshocks: Behavioural Pharmacology Vol 7(1) Jan 1996, 94-100. *Frantz, K. J., & Van Hartesveldt, C. (1995). Sulpiride antagonizes the biphasic locomotor effects of quinpirole in weanling rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 119(3) Jun 1995, 299-304. *Frantz, K. J., & Van Hartesveldt, C. (1999). The locomotor effects of quinpirole in rats depend on age and gender: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 64(4) Dec 1999, 821-826. *Gao, W.-Y., Lee, T. H., King, G. R., & Ellinwood, E. H. (1998). Alterations in baseline activity and quinpirole sensitivity in putative dopamine neurons in the substantia nigra and ventral tegmental area after withdrawal from cocaine pretreatment: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 18(3) Mar 1998, 222-232. *Gasbarri, A., Sulli, A., Pacitti, C., Puglisi-Allegra, S., & et al. (1997). Strain-dependent effects of D-sub-2 dopaminergic and muscarinic-cholinergic agonists and antagonists on memory consolidation processes in mice: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 86(1) Jun 1997, 97-104. *Gendreau, P. L., Petitto, J. M., Gariepy, J.-L., & Lewis, M. H. (1998). D-sub-2-like dopamine receptor mediation of social-emotional reactivity in a mouse model of anxiety: Strain and experience effects: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 18(3) Mar 1998, 210-221. *Genn, R. F., Higg, S., & Cooper, S. J. (2003). The effects of 7-OH-DPAT, quinpirole and raclopride on licking for sucrose solutions in the non-deprived rat: Behavioural Pharmacology Vol 14(8) Dec 2003, 609-617. *Gilde, A. B. (1994). Prenatal cocaine exposure affects motor activity following acute quinpirole injection. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Gnanalingham, K. K., Hunter, A. J., Jenner, P., & Marsden, C. D. (1995). The differential behavioural effects of benzazepine D-sub-1 dopamine agonists with varying efficacies, co-administered with quinpirole in primate and rodent models of Parkinson's disease: Psychopharmacology Vol 117(3) Feb 1995, 287-297. *Golani, I., Einat, H., Tchernichovski, O., & Teitelbaum, P. (1997). Keeping the body straight in the unconstrained locomotion of normal and dopamine-stimulant-treated rats: Journal of Motor Behavior Vol 29(2) Jun 1997, 99-112. *Gorriti, M. A., Ferrer, B., del Arco, I., Bermudez-Silva, F. J., de Diego, Y., Fernandez-Espejo, E., et al. (2005). Acute Delta -sup-9-tetrahydrocannabinol exposure facilitates quinpirole-induced hyperlocomotion: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 81(1) May 2005, 71-77. *Hajnal, A., Margas, W. M., & Covasa, M. (2008). Altered dopamine D2 receptor function and binding in obese OLETF rat: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 75(1) Jan 2008, 70-76. *Harper, D. N. (1999). Drug-induced changes in responding are dependent on baseline stimulus-reinforcer contingencies: Psychobiology Vol 27(1) Mar 1999, 95-104. *Harper, D. N., Bizo, L. A., & Peters, H. (2006). Dopamine agonists and antagonists can produce an attenuation of response bias in a temporal discrimination task depending on discriminability of target duration: Behavioural Processes Vol 71(2-3) Feb 2006, 286-296. *Hatcher, J. P., & Hagan, J. J. (1998). The effects of dopamine D-sub-3/D-sub-2 receptor agonists on intracranial self stimulation in the rat: Psychopharmacology Vol 140(4) Dec 1998, 405-410. *Hienz, R. D., Zarcone, T. J., Pyle, D. A., & Brady, J. V. (1997). Effects of cocaine and quinpirole on perceptual and motor functions in baboons: Psychopharmacology Vol 134(1) Nov 1997, 38-45. *Hooks, M. S., Jones, D. N. C., Holtzman, S. G., Juncos, J. L., & et al. (1994). Individual differences in behavior following amphetamine, GBR-12909, or apomorphine but not SKF-38393 or quinpirole: Psychopharmacology Vol 116(2) Oct 1994, 217-225. *Horvitz, J. C., Williams, G., & Joy, R. (2001). Time-dependent actions of D-sub-2 family agonist quinpirole on spontaneous behavior in the rat: Dissociation between sniffing and locomotion: Psychopharmacology Vol 154(4) Apr 2001, 350-355. *Huffman, E. M., Caul, W. F., Strand, E. J., Jones, J. R., & et al. (1995). D-sub-2-specific discriminative stimuli: Parameters, blocking, and rebound: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 51(1) May 1995, 77-82. *Kitamura, M., Koshikawa, N., Yoneshige, N., & Cools, A. R. (1999). Behavioural and neurochemical effects of cholinergic and dopaminergic agonists administered into the accumbal core and shell in rats: Neuropharmacology Vol 38(9) Sep 1999, 1397-1407. *Kivastik, T., Vuorikallas, K., Piepponen, P., Zharkovsky, A., & Ahtee, L. (1996). Morphine- and cocaine-induced conditioned place preference: Effects of quinpirole and preclamol: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 54(2) Jun 1996, 371-375. *Ko, G. Y. P., Ko, M. L., & Dryer, S. E. (2003). Circadian Phase-Dependent Modulation of cGMP-Gated Channels of Cone Photoreceptors by Dopamine and D2 Agonist: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 23(8) Apr 2003, 3145-3153. *Koeltzow, T. E., Austin, J. D., & Vezina, P. (2003). Behavioral sensitization to quinpirole is not associated with increased nucleus accumbens dopamine overflow: Neuropharmacology Vol 44(1) Jan 2003, 102-110. *Kohl, R. R., Katner, J. S., Chernet, E., & McBride, W. J. (1998). Ethanol and negative feedback regulation of mesolimbic dopamine release in rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 139(1-2) Sep 1998, 79-85. *Kurylo, D. D. (2004). Effects of quinpirole on operant conditioning: Perseveration of behavioral components: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 155(1) Nov 2004, 117-124. *Kurylo, D. D., & Tanguay, S. (2003). Effects of quinpirole on behavioral extinction: Physiology & Behavior Vol 80(1) Oct 2003, 1-7. *Lamas, X., Negus, S. S., Nader, M. A., & Mello, N. K. (1996). Effects of the putative dopamine D-sub-3 receptor agonist 7-OH-DPAT in rhesus monkeys trained to discriminate cocaine from saline: Psychopharmacology Vol 124(4) Apr 1996, 306-314. *Leitner, D. S., & Girten, E. M. (1997). Dopamine receptor agonists alter gap prestimulus modulation: Psychopharmacology Vol 134(3) Dec 1997, 213-220. *Levant, B., & Bancroft, G. N. (1998). Inhibition of: Life Sciences Vol 63(18) Sep 1998, 1643-1651. *Lomanowska, A., Gormley, S., & Szechtman, H. (2004). Presynaptic stimulation and development of locomotor sensitization to the dopamine agonist quinpirole: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 77(3) Feb 2004, 617-622. *Marshall, J. F., Cole, B. N., & LaHoste, G. J. (1993). Dopamine D-sub-2 receptor control of pallidal Fos expression: Comparisons between intact and 6-hydroxydopamine-treated hemispheres: Brain Research Vol 632(1-2) Dec 1993, 308-313. *McManus, K. (1999). Dopamine and antidepressant drug action. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Mele, A., Castellano, C., & Oliverio, A. (1995). Chronic treatment with MK-801 affects the behavioral response to both D-sub-1 and D-sub-2 dopamine agonist in the one-trial inhibitory avoidance: Psychopharmacology Vol 121(3) Oct 1995, 401-405. *Meloni, D., Gambarana, C., de Montis, M. G., dal Pra, P., & et al. (1993). Dizocilpine antagonizes the effect of chronic imipramine on learned helplessness in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 46(2) Oct 1993, 423-426. *Moody, C. A., Robinson, S. R., Spear, L. P., & Smotherman, W. P. (1993). Fetal behavior and the dopamine system: Activity effects of D-sub-1 and D-sub-2 receptor manipulations: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 44(4) Apr 1993, 843-850. *Moreno, M., Lopez-Moreno, J. A., de Fonseca, F. R., & Navarro, M. (2005). Behavioural effects of quinpirole following withdrawal of chronic treatment with the CB-sub-1 agonist, HU-210, in rats: Behavioural Pharmacology Vol 16(5-6) Sep 2005, 441-446. *Motles, E., Tetas, M., Gonzalez, M., & Gomez, A. (1994). Comparative analysis of the behaviors evoked by bromocriptine and quinpirole (LY 171555) in adult cats: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 18(3) May 1994, 585-602. *Munro, L. J., & Kokkinidis, L. (1997). Infusion of quinpirole and muscimol into the ventral tegmental area inhibits fear-potentiated startle: Implications for the role of dopamine in fear expression: Brain Research Vol 746(1-2) Jan 1997, 231-238. *Muscat, R., Patel, J., Trout, S. J., Wieczorek, W., & et al. (1993). Dissociation of the effects of amphetamine and quinpirole on dopamine release in the nucleus accumbens following behavioural sensitization: An ex vivo voltammetric study: Behavioural Pharmacology Vol 4(4) Aug 1993, 411-418. *Nader, K., & LeDoux, J. (1999). The dopaminergic modulation of fear: Quinpirole impairs the recall of emotional memories in rats: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 113(1) Feb 1999, 152-165. *Neisewander, J. L., Lucki, I., & McGonigle, P. (1996). Changes in behavioral sensitivity to SKF-38393 and quinpirole following withdrawal froom continuous cocaine administration in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 53(4) Apr 1996, 935-942. *Nichols, N. F., Cimini, M. G., Haas, J. V., Staton, B. A., Tedroff, J., & Svensson, K. A. (2002). PNU-96391A (OSU6162) antagonizes the development of behavioral sensitization induced by dopamine agonists in a rat model for Parkinson's Disease: Neuropharmacology Vol 43(5) Oct 2002, 817-824. *Nowak, P., Labus, L., Kostrzewa, R. M., & Brus, R. (2006). DSP-4 prevents dopamine receptor priming by quinpirole: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 84(1) May 2006, 3-7. *Ogren, S. O., & Goldstein, M. (1994). Phencyclidine- and dizocilpine-induced hyperlocomotion are differentially mediated: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 11(3) Nov 1994, 167-177. *Packard, M. G., & McGaugh, J. L. (1994). Quinpirole and !d-amphetamine administration posttraining enhances memory on spatial and cued discriminations in a water maze: Psychobiology Vol 22(1) Mar 1994, 54-60. *Papp, M., Muscat, R., & Willner, P. (1992). Additive effects of chronic treatment with antidepressant drugs and intermittent treatment with a dopamine agonist: European Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 2(2) Jun 1992, 121-125. *Paulus, M. P., & Geyer, M. A. (1993). Quantitative assessment of the microstructure of rat behavior: I. f(d), The extension of the scaling hypothesis: Psychopharmacology Vol 113(2) Dec 1993, 177-186. *Perreault, M. L., Graham, D., Bisnaire, L., Simms, J., Hayton, S., & Szechtman, H. (2006). Kappa-Opioid Agonist U69593 Potentiates Locomotor Sensitization to the D2/D3 Agonist Quinpirole: Pre- and Postsynaptic Mechanisms: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 31(9) Sep 2006, 1967-1981. *Perreault, M. L., Graham, D., Scattolon, S., Wang, Y., Szechtman, H., & Foster, J. A. (2007). Cotreatment with the kappa opioid agonist U69593 enhances locomotor sensitization to the D2/D3 dopamine agonist quinpirole and alters dopamine D2 receptor and prodynorphin mRNA expression in rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 194(4) Nov 2007, 485-496. *Perreault, M. L., Seeman, P., & Szechtman, H. (2007). Kappa-opioid receptor stimulation quickens pathogenesis of compulsive checking in the quinpirole sensitization model of obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD): Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 121(5) Oct 2007, 976-991. *Pitts, D. K., Wang, L., Kelland, M. D., Freeman, A. S., & et al. (1995). Repeated stimulation of dopamine D-sub-2-like receptors: Reduced responsiveness of nigrostriatal and mesoaccumbens dopamine neurons tom quinpirole: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 275(1) Oct 1995, 412-421. *Ponnusamy, R., Nissim, H. A., & Barad, M. (2005). Systemic blockade of D2-like dopamine receptors facilitates extinction of conditioned fear in mice: Learning & Memory Vol 12(4) Jul 2005, 399-406. *Popoli, P., Pezzola, A., Torvinen, M., Reggio, R., Pintor, A., Scarchilli, L., et al. (2001). The selective mGlu-sub-5 receptor agonist GHPG inhibits quinpirole-induced turning in 6-hydroxydopamine-lesioned rats and modulates the binding characteristics of dopamine D-sub-2 receptors in the rat striatum: Interactions with adenosine A-sub(2A ) receptors: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 25(4) Oct 2001, 505-513. *Popoli, P., Reggio, R., & Pezzola, A. (2000). Effects of SCH 58261, an adenosine A-sub(2A ) receptor antagonist, on quinpirole-induced turning in 6-hydroxydopamine-lesioned rats: Lack of tolerance after chronic caffeine intake: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 22(5) May 2000, 522-529. *Richards, T. L., Pazdernik, T. L., & Levant, B. (2007). Clorgyline-induced modification of behavioral sensitization to quinpirole: Effects on local cerebral glucose utilization: Brain Research Vol 1160 Jul 2007, 124-133. *Roane, D. S., Bounds, J. K., Ang, C.-Y., & Adloo, A. A. (1998). Quinpirole-induced alterations of tail temperature appear as hyperalgesia in the radiant heat tail-flick test: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 59(1) Jan 1998, 77-82. *Rosenzweig-Lipson, S., & Barrett, J. E. (1995). K-channel blockers attenuate the presynaptic effects of the D-sub-2/D-sub-3 agonist quinpirole in monkeys: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 51(4) Aug 1995, 843-848. *Santi, A., Coppa, R., & Ross, L. (2001). Effects of the dopamine D2 agonist, quinpirole, on time and number processing in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 68(1) Jan 2001, 147-155. *Schlemmer, R. F., Jr., Young, J. E., & Davis, J. M. (1996). Stimulant-induced disruption of non-human primate social behavior and the psychopharmacology of schizophrenia: Journal of Psychopharmacology Vol 10(1) 1996, 64-76. *Sevak, R. J., Koek, W., Galli, A., & France, C. P. (2007). Insulin Replacement Restores the Behavioral Effects of Quinpirole and Raclopride in Streptozotocin-Treated Rats: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 320(3) Mar 2007, 1216-1223. *Siviy, S. M., Fleischhauer, A. E., Kerrigan, L. A., & Kuhlman, S. J. (1996). D-sub-2 dopamine receptor involvement in the rough-and-tumble play behavior of juvenile rats: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 110(5) Oct 1996, 1168-1176. *Smith, S. E., & Sharp, T. (1997). Evidence that the enhancement of dopamine function by repeated electroconvulsive shock requires concomitant activation of D-sub-1-like and D-sub-2-like dopamine receptors: Psychopharmacology Vol 133(1) Sep 1997, 77-84. *Stanford, L., & Santi, A. (1998). The dopamine D2 agonist quinpirole disrupts attention to temporal signals without selectively altering the speed of the internal clock: Psychobiology Vol 26(3) Sep 1998, 258-266. *Stromberg, I., Popoli, P., Muller, C. E., Ferre, S., & Fuxe, K. (2000). Electrophysiological and behavioural evidence for an antagonistic modulatory role of adenosine A-sub(2A ) receptors in dopamine D-sub-2 receptor regulation in the rat dopamine-denervated striatum: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 12(11) Nov 2000, 4033-4037. *Struthers, W. M., & Wirtshafter, D. (1998). Quinpirole attenuates the striatal Fos expression induced by escape behavior: Brain Research Vol 785(2) Mar 1998, 347-350. *Stuchlik, A., Rehakova, L., Rambousek, L., Svoboda, J., & Vales, K. (2007). Manipulation of D2 receptors with quinpirole and sulpiride affects locomotor activity before spatial behavior of rats in an active place avoidance task: Neuroscience Research Vol 58(2) Jun 2007, 133-139. *Swanson, C. J., Heath, S., Stratford, T. R., & Kelley, A. E. (1997). Differential behavioral responses to dopaminergic stimulation of nucleus accumbens subregions in the rat: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 58(4) Dec 1997, 933-945. *Szechtman, H., Dai, H., Mustafa, S., Einat, H., & et al. (1994). Effects of dose and interdose interval on locomotor sensitization to the dopamine agonist quinpirole: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 48(4) Aug 1994, 921-928. *Szechtman, H., Sulis, W., & Eilam, D. (1998). Quinpirole induces compulsive checking behavior in rats: A potential animal model of obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD): Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 112(6) Dec 1998, 1475-1485. *Szechtman, H., Talangbayan, H., Canaran, G., Dai, H., & et al. (1994). Dynamics of behavioral sensitization induced by the dopamine agonist quinpirole and a proposed central energy control mechanism: Psychopharmacology Vol 115(1-2) Jun 1994, 95-104. *Szechtman, H., Talangbayan, H., & Eilam, D. (1993). Environmental and behavioral components of sensitization induced by the dopamine agonist quinpirole: Behavioural Pharmacology Vol 4(4) Aug 1993, 405-410. *Szumlinski, K. K., Allan, M., Talangbayan, H., Tracey, A., & Szechtman, H. (1997). Locomotor sensitization to quinpirole: Environment-modulated increase in efficacy and context-dependent increase in potency: Psychopharmacology Vol 134(2) Nov 1997, 193-200. *Szumlinski, K. K., Goodwill, A. M., & Szechtman, H. (2000). Locomotor sensitization to quinpirole in rats: Effects of drug abstinence and sex: Psychopharmacology Vol 152(3) Oct 2000, 304-311. *Taylor, B. K., Joshi, C., & Uppal, H. (2003). Stimulation of dopamine D2 receptors in the nucleus accumbens inhibits inflammatory pain: Brain Research Vol 987(2) Oct 2003, 135-143. *Tenk, C. M., Foley, K. A., Kavaliers, M., & Ossenkopp, K.-P. (2007). Neonatal immune system activation with lipopolysaccharide enhances behavioural sensitization to the dopamine agonist, quinpirole, in adult female but not male rats: Brain, Behavior, and Immunity Vol 21(7) Oct 2007, 935-945. *Thacker, S. K., Perna, M. K., Ward, J. J., Schaefer, T. L., Williams, M. T., Kostrzewa, R. M., et al. (2006). The effects of adulthood olanzapine treatment on cognitive performance and neurotrophic factor content in male and female rats neonatally treated with quinpirole: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 24(7) Oct 2006, 2075-2083. *Tizabi, Y., Copeland, R. L., Jr., Brus, R., & Kostrzewa, R. M. (1999). Nicotine blocks quinpirole-induced behavior in rats: Psychiatric implications: Psychopharmacology Vol 145(4) Aug 1999, 433-441. *Tizabi, Y., Louis, V. A., Taylor, C. T., Waxman, D., Culver, K. E., & Szechtman, H. (2002). Effect of nicotine on quinpirole-induced checking behavior in rats: Implications for obsessive-compulsive disorder: Biological Psychiatry Vol 51(2) Jan 2002, 164-171. *Ulloa, R.-E., Nicolini, H., & Fernandez-Guasti, A. (2004). Age differences in an animal model of obsessive-compulsive disorder: Participation of dopamine Dopamine in an animal model of OCD: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 78(4) Aug 2004, 661-666. *Unterwald, E. M., & Cuntapay, M. (2000). Dopamine-opioid interactions in the rat striatum: A modulatory role for dopamine D-sub-1 receptors in delta opioid receptor-mediated signal transduction: Neuropharmacology Vol 39(3) 2000, 372-381. *Van Hartesveldt, C. (1997). Temporal and environmental effects on quinpirole-induced biphasic locomotion in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 58(4) Dec 1997, 955-960. *Van Hartesveldt, C., Meyer, M. E., & Potter, T. J. (1994). Ontogeny of biphasic locomotor effects of quinpirole: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 48(3) Jul 1994, 781-786. *Wall, P. M., Blanchard, R. J., Yang, M., & Blanchard, D. C. (2003). Infralimbic D2 receptor influences on anxiety-like behavior and active memory/attention in CD-1 mice: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 27(3) May 2003, 395-410. *Wan, F. J., Geyer, M. A., & Swerdlow, N. R. (1994). Accumbens D-sub-2 modulation of sensorimotor gating in rats: Assessing anatomical localization: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 49(1) Sep 1994, 155-163. *Wan, F. J., & Swerdlow, N. R. (1993). Intra-accumbens infusion of quinpirole impairs sensorimotor gating of acoustic startle in rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 113(1) Nov 1993, 103-109. *Widzowski, D. V., & Cory-Slechta, D. A. (1993). Apparent mediation of the stimulus properties of a low dose of quinpirole by dopaminergic autoreceptors: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 266(2) Aug 1993, 526-534. *Wu, M., Brudzynski, S. M., & Mogenson, G. J. (1993). Differential effects of quinpirole in the nucleus accumbens depending on the initial level of locomotor activity: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 32(4) 1993, 395-398. *Yoshikawa, R., Chaki, S., Okuyama, S., Kumagai, T., Nakazato, A., Nagamine, M., et al. (1999). Antagonistic activity of NRA0045 an atypical antipsychotic agent, for D-sub-4 receptor: Research Communications in Biological Psychology & Psychiatry Vol 24(1-2) 1999, 47-53. *Zhang, S.-p., Zhou, L.-w., Natsukari, N., & Weiss, B. (1993). Continuously infusing quinpirole decreases Ca-super(2+)/calmodulin-dependent phosphorylation in mouse striatum: Neurochemistry International Vol 23(4) Oct 1993, 361-372. External links Category:Antihypertensive drugs Category:Dopamine agonists